Bowser's Castle
's Castle from Mario Kart Wii.]]Bowser's Castle is a recurring Mario Kart track. The main hazards are Thwomps crushing down and having to leap over lava pits. Sometimes there are bridges with no barriers. It is usually (since Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) the penultimate track in the Special Cup, although in Mario Kart 64, it was the final track in the Star Cup. In Super Mario Kart There are multiple Bowser's Castle tracks, though they are generically titled "Bowser Castle". For more information, see Bowser Castle 1, 2, and 3. In Mario Kart 64 This Bowser's Castle is the only track to have Bowser Statues that blow out fire. Most of the track is in the castle, there are many 90 degree turns, and there are a lot of Thwomps. Near the end, there are lava pits. This track returns in Mario Kart Wii, with lava geysers added and the mysterious Green Thwomp (Marty) replaced with a normal one. In Mario Kart: Super Circuit There are multiple Bowser's Castle tracks, though they are generically titled "Bowser Castle". For more information, see Bowser Castle 1, 2, 3, and 4. Bowser Castle 2 and 3 return in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii, respectively. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Bowser's Castle is the third course in the Special Cup. This Bowser's Castle standardized the Thwomps (which were always different in the previous games in the series) and introduced Mechanical Bowser. Also in front of the Mechanical Bowser is a shortcut leaping to the other side and skipping a sharp turn. This can be a little hard to master at first for beginners. The Mechanical Bowser on this track is close to the end of the course. The Wii version is heavily inspired by this version. In Mario Kart DS There is a Bowser Castle in this game. This Bowser's Castle is the third track of the Special Cup. Hazards are plentiful which include lava pits, moving Thwomps, a spinning bridge and many sharp turns. Also, there is one part where you have continously turn, which is hard if you don't drift. If you get knocked off the spinning bridge, you have to go another way that is underneath, that includes big patches of grass. Only two Boost Pads are here, and most parts do not have railings. The Thwomps will move back and forth in a pattern. There is also a conveyor-like part where fire comes from the ceiling and spins you out. GBA Bowser Castle 2 is featured in this game's Retro Grand Prix. Trivia: The track is actually misspelled Bowser Castle instead of Bowser's Castle. In Mario Kart Wii The Bowser's Castle here has Mechanical Bowser returning, plus some half-pipes, lava geysers, and the regular things Bowser's Castle is known for. The Mechanical Bowser, though is closer to the beginning of the track than farther to the end. N64 Bowser's Castle and GBA Bowser Castle 3 are featured in this game's Retro Grand Prix. There's a track called Bowser's Castle in Bowser Stage in Mario Kart Arcade GP and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. Category:Tracks